First Date, First Kiss
by 4getregret
Summary: Shadow goes out on his first date ever. But whom does he go out with? Currently a oneshot. Pairing is a secret. I WAS BORED!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sonic.

**Summary:** Shadow goes out on his first date ever. But whom does he go out with? Currently a oneshot.

**Genre:** Romance

**Author's notes:** This is my first Sonic the Hedgehog fanfic. -Silence- Don't hurt me!!! -Runs away-

Sonic was resting by an oak tree overlooking Station Square. He smiled at the wonderful view of the town, with the sun beginning to set. He sighed, "What a great day." For what seemed to him no more than a minute he opened his eyes from hearing a familiar voice.

"Hey." Sonic looked up to see Shadow, standing there nervously.

"What's up?" Sonic asked. Shadow twiddled with his thumbs. Sonic frowned. _This is not like him. Something's wrong, _he thought.

"Have you ever gone out on a date with someone?" He asked. Sonic now chuckled a little bit. _This is not like him at all. _He nodded. "Did you give her something? Like a gift?"

"Yeah," Sonic deducted that Shadow was going out with someone. He smiled to himself. "I gave her things like flowers, chocolates, things like that."

"Thanks for the information" he said, turning to leave.

"Wait. Tell me something." Shadow turned around again. "Who's the lucky girl?" Sonic asked.

"Heh, you'll find out." He called to him. And with that he left.

* * *

It was about six thirty when Shadow arrived at the restaurant. It was a fancy, expensive restaurant. So he came with a lot of money. He wanted to make a good first impression. _Phew, just in time, _he thought when he stepped in. He was wearing a black suit and a bow tie. Something he vowed never to wear again, excluding his wedding, if that ever came. He also had a bag.

He walked over to a small booth in the corner, and saw his date sitting there. "Sorry I'm late." He mumbled to her.

"Oh, don't sweat it. You were probably doing something important." Rouge said with a smirk. She was wearing a black dress, elegant but smooth. Something she vowed never to wear again, excluding her wedding, if that ever came. "Thanks for inviting me here."

"Don't mention it." He said. So throughout the night they talked, then ate, then talked some more, and finally left the building. They stood outside of the building, ready to walk to Rouge's home. As they started walking, Shadow told her something. "Sonic's never going to believe me." Rouge raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"Well…a guy like me and a girl like you? I don't think he would understand our relationship." Rouge pondered this for a moment.

"You know what? I don't think anyone would. But whether they do or don't, it doesn't matter. You know that, right?"

"Of course." He said. Before long, they were standing in front of Rouge's house.

"This was one of the best nights of my life. I hope we can do it again some time." Rouge said, smiling. Shadow smiled back at her, looking into her eyes. Inside those eyes – as he had learned – were hate and deceit. They were also full of power and wealth. But something stood out amongst all the rest. And that was the hint of love.

Shadow snapped out of it when he realized he had almost forgotten something. He reached into his bag and pulled out a bouquet of flowers. "This is for you." He said, handing the bouquet to her.

"Thank you. This means a lot to me." Rouge said. "Now I have a gift for you. Close your eyes." He did so, and Rouge stepped closer to him. She put her lips onto his, and felt as if that moment lasted forever. More so, they wanted it to last forever. Eventually, Rouge pulled away, and they stared at each other for a while. "Well, I've got to go. Thanks for the night out." She said.

"No, thank you." He replied. They then walked away.

But that, my friends, was not the only night they went out together.

_End_

**A/N:** Please don't give me flames! Shadow is a very hard character to write. -Nods- Constructive criticism will be accepted. Also: Should it be continued? Tell me please! Thanks for reading!


End file.
